battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Floyd
Profile Floyd is a Civil Engineer dispatched with the 95th Rifle Company in search of uranium in the Northern Frontier. He is gleeful to be conducting scientific research for The Empire. He aids the player mainly in the quests dealing with animals. He arms a tranquilizer gun that is very effective against Critters. Biography Floyd mentioned that sometime in the past, he was a trucker. He is concerned very much with protecting wild life, and living creatures. He continually assists the player with science research, whether it is constructing chemical weapons (much to his chagrin), or helping the animal species that dwell in the Northern Frontier. He is masterful at the art of taming and training animals to fight for the player. He is decidedly concerned about the vicious nature of the Spiderwasps, and tries to come up with a solution for getting rid of them. He eventually succeeds in training some of them. However, this causes some hostile tendencies from other factions such as Raiders and Bigfoots. Personality Floyd, being the civil engineer that he is, vocally and actively opposes animal abuse. He shows his distaste of building a Raptor Ranch, only to be proven wrong once Lt. Morgan offers him some meat. This nature is seen again after Morgan orders his newly acquired Flame Troopers to burn and cook some boars to see if they would taste good. After that, Floyd is enraged after seeing Mammoths being held captive at Warlord Gantas' Fortress. Floyd also does not condone the use of biological weapons, but he seems very interested in the study of them. Floyd can be very technical at times. For example Floyd denies with every fiber in his body that The Infected are zombies. Though they show signs of "zombification" like mutation and decaying flesh. Though Floyd says they cannot be zombies because they are technically alive with a beating heart and regular brain activity. Damage mods Attacks | crit = 5% 60% vs. Critters | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = floyd_dartGun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 5% 60% vs. Critters | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = floyd_dartGun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 5% 60% vs. Critters | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = floyd_dartGun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} Trivia * Floyd used to be a trucker. During the mission 'Build A Resource Depot', he mentions he used to drive a Hauler for some extra money. * In a mission, it was stated he is not old. It is that his hair turned gray prematurely. * Floyd does not know how to cook, as when he tried to make a pie, it blew up. * In a mission, Floyd stated that he likes ducks. * Floyd once owned a pet sandworm called Melvin. * Floyd loves all animals. Gallery File:Floyd Spiderwasps.png|Floyd and Spiderwasps concept art. File:Floyd icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:NPCs Category:Soldiers Category:Hero Units